Heaven
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Small fluffy songfic to 'Heaven' by John Barrowman. Please read and review, will be an angsty one to accompany it soon.


**A/N: A nice fluffy songfic, which will be soon accompanied by an angsty one as soon as I can bring myself to write it. Please read and review, the song is 'Heaven' by John Barrowman and hopefully, one of my beta's will be around to beta it for me looks around hopefully**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or John Barrowman (shame, but I suppose we all learn to live with it)**

_**I beta-d I did:D this is so cuuuuuuuuuuute. Read, please. Review more please! Don't flame though please. Mmkthxbai! Much love, Bubblez!

* * *

**_

The Doctor couldn't believe it, he had Rose back...and what's more he had her in his arms right this minute. Their relationship had developed quite a lot since he had found her and they were both immensely happy. It had taken him a _lot_ of time and energy to get back to her and he was exhausted but she was worth it all. They had decided together that they didn't care about their differences and they were just going to live life to the full, because he knew deep down that he would probably lose her again, the questions were: When? Where? And how? But, he thought, he didn't want to know, he didn't want it on his conscience. What mattered now, right this moment was Rose, in his arms, in his bed. And what was more important was that she was in love, with him, and he loved her back just as fiercely. No-one was ever going to take her away from him without a fight and he would protect her no matter what.

He gazed down upon her sleeping form and felt a huge surge of love rush through his chest. He thought she looked absolutely stunning, her hair was longer, still blonde, but these days she had begun to be very conscious of the roots showing through so she died it more often. She was slimmer; she had told him that for the first few months she had lost her appetite while she got over the initial separation. Her work at Torchwood had also contributed into giving her a fitter figure.

She stirred and moaned a little in her sleep, burrowing further into his side. He tightened his hold on her as a song he had known for years suddenly decided to spring into his mind. He started to sing it quietly to her while she slept, his tone full of love and admiration for the woman he held in his arms.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more  
_

He remembered what it was like before they were so cruelly separated. They hid their feelings from each other yet they were so obvious. It was only Rose and him on board the TARDIS, except the times when the odd pretty-boy invited himself along,like Adam and Mickey for example.He swore to himself right there and then that no-one would ever tear them apart again. Cybermen, Daleks, whatever...they would be stronger, more resistant. He never wanted to endure the separation again; he would keep her with him as long as he could.

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  


She was all that he ever wanted. Hell...he would be happy if they never did any sort of adventuring again; as long as he was with her on the TARDIS then he was truly happy. Her love was all that he needed to sustain him, her massive, caring heart held so much love for him, he was sure he didn't deserve it. Why should she, someone so pure and innocent, love someone like him?

She stirred suddenly and opened her eyes, instantly meeting his eyes through sleepy ones of her own. She smiled warmly and he smiled back.

"I can hear you, you know" He blushed but she just smiled and continued

"You have a nice voice...but I bet I'm better" she giggled and poke her tongue at him. He gasped in mock surprise.

"Is that a challenge Miss Tyler?" She didn't answer, just quietly sang the next verse at him.

_  
Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down  
Yeah, nothing can change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way  
_

He smiled at her and held her closer. It was true, he had found his soul mate and she had turned his world around from the first time she had held his hand. She always gave him a hug when he had dreams of Gallifrey and she was the first one he had confided in about it. There was a billion-trillion ways he could proclaim his love for her but for now he settled himself with just holding her and singing this song to her. They sang the next bit together, looking into each others eyes the whole time.

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  


This truly was heaven for him, lying here with her in his arms. Now he thought about it, they could have had this for so much longer if only they'd been open with each other and let their feelings out. She laid her head back on his shoulder and sighed contentedly as he sang the last lines of the song to her.

_  
I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you  
_

He felt her totally relax against him and he smiled through his song, gazing down at her as he finished.

_  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
_

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

He kissed her forehead, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, at peace with everything and everyone in the universe...because he was with the woman he loved and nothing was ever going to come between them again.

* * *

**Please review :D I shall love you muchly for it. **


End file.
